Fic sin mnombre
by anothereleven345
Summary: YA NO MÁS OCS


_Recuerdo ese sueño como un simple recuerdo más en mi vida, pero sumamente diferente de esta, la reencarnación no es algo de lo que me puedo fiar mucho, pero aun así, estoy permitida a calificar este "sueño" como un recuerdo de mi vida._

 _Esto no afecta en lo más mínimo mi vida, es solo un simple recuerdo más para mí… por ahora._

 _Voltee mi cabeza hacia la ventana de mi izquierda, un enorme árbol de Aspen situado en el patio de la facultad, alrededor de este hay pequeños arbustos verdes con algunas flores de diversos colores, a pesar de que no había viento, sus hojas se movían… Seguramente estaba recordando su dolor._

 _-"Para mí la humanidad tiene un sinónimo; igualdad"… Esas fueron las célebres palabras del escritor francés, Víctor Hugo- mis ojos se posaron nuevamente en el profesor de Literatura, igual de rápido como si me hubiera llamado la atención –Desde ese planteamiento, podemos mencionar muchas de sus obras basadas en ese planteamiento- el profesor recorrió el salón de clases con sus enormes ojos de botella, fijándola en un chico de la primera fila horizontal._

 _-¿Señor Leonel?- dijo con una sonrisa de confianza, característica en él. El silencio inundó el salón unos segundos, hasta que una voz temerosa y confundida se escuchó._

 _-Ahmm… ¿Nuestra Señora de París?-_

 _Te condenaste a muerte querido amigo, a los segundos de pronunciar el nombre el profesor se llevó una mano a la frente, haciendo que esta se hiciera hacia atrás, lanzando un gran suspiro, sin quitar la mirada del techo, pero rápidamente su cabeza volvió hacia el frente y prosiguió._

 _-¡Por favor joven!, ¿acaso no puede recordar el nombre de una de las obras más representativas del autor?-_

 _El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, hasta que levante la mano y el profesor fijo su mirada en mí, en donde note un brillo de esperanza._

 _-¿Sí señorita Newn?-_

 _-Los miserables- respondí con calma y baje el brazo, las miradas dejaron de apuntar hacia mí y se dirigieron de nuevo al profesor_

 _-¡Correcto! Es más esta obra-_

 _La campana sonó, las cinco y media de la tarde, me levanté del asiento mientras el profesor nos deseaba un buen fin de semana y nos recordaba las tareas para el lunes… Uno de los mejores profesores que he tenido en mi corta vida._

 _Salí del salón y me dirigí por el pasillo lleno de estudiantes a la entrada principal, donde ya estaba mi hermano, sentado en el capo de "Michelle", al verme levanto la mano y saludo en mi dirección, le correspondí sonriendo y camine hasta su auto, apenas llegue a su lado empezó a hablar._

 _-¿Qué te pareció?-_

 _-Me pareció haber visto un gran raspón en la puerta de Michelle desde la entrada-_

 _Mi hermano, asustado bajo la cabeza en dirección a las puertas de su carro y empezó a inspeccionar, cuando paso medio minuto sin encontrar nada, levantó la vista hacia mí, sonriendo de lado mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta del conductor._

 _-Señora, oficialmente se ha quedado sin transporte para volver a casa desde ahora-_

 _Entre al auto riendo y a los pocos segundos mi hermano arranco el motor y nos dirigimos a casa._

* * *

 _ **Bueno esta es más o menos la nueva idea que se me vino a la cabeza, tengo espacio para 6 personajes, así que quienes estén interesados me escriben un review en la historia y me envían por PM los siguientes datos:**_

 _ **Nombre (no se permiten de nacionalidad japonesas):**_

 _ **Apellido (cualquiera está bien, pero traten de que sean poco comunes pero que no suenen tan inventados a lo loco):**_

 _ **Apariencia (detallada pero que no incluyan descripción de labios, comparaciones o estatura y peso exactos, si van a usar un tipo de peinado deben especificarlo aquí y si quieren tener dos deben decir en qué momento lo cambian):**_

 _ **Pasatiempos:**_

 _ **Gustos:**_

 _ **Disgustos:**_

 _ **¿Qué les gustaría estudiar? (puede ser que no lo tengan decidido, pero después tienen que escoger, así que si quieren que en principio no lo tengan decidido deben decirlo, pero deben colocar qué carrera elijen finalmente:**_

 _ **Habilidad (nada fantasioso, algo realista, pero también pueden decir que curso o materia se las da mejor, en lo que destacan bastante):**_

 _ **Qué época de la historia les apasiona más (Edad Media, La segunda guerra mundial, revolución francesa, etc. No puede ser nada fantasioso o de la edad de piedra):**_

 _ **Pareja (solo Inazuma eleven):**_

 _ **La personalidad la eligire yo, basándome en los aspectos que coloquen, si quieren tener la edad de 22 años, por que habrá un personaje de edad edad, me dicen en el review, los demás tendrán la misma edad o quizás sean mayores o menores, lo mismo con la pareja.**_

 _ **PS: Otros datos también los eligire yo basandome en lo que les he pedido**_

 _ **Espero se animen a participar**_


End file.
